Composition
by TheHatterTheory
Summary: Complete AU It's Kagome's final, and he says it's impossible. Yay, food! Inspired by the dokuga 6 course challenge and my resident chef. sesskag
1. Hors D' Oeuvres

A/N: I was perusing the Dokuga challenge site on lj, and saw this, and couldn't resist. I know it's a really literal interpretation, but I couldn't pass it up.

My fiance is a chef, and I got a whole lesson on creating a proper menu for fine dining. It was actually kind of frightening, because he told me about his school experiences and a guy who gave himself stomach ulcers for their final (which is featured in this story as Kagome's final). This story isn't just mine, it's also Managarm's. The menu idea was part of his actual final, and as a memorial to a teacher.

Oh. And he went nuts because they forgot to include a second intermezzo. Never mess with a chef's sensibilities.

**6 Course Challenge**

**Composition  
><strong>

**By:** The Hatter Theory and Managarm

**Rated:** K+ (mild language)

**Hors D' Oeuvres**

* * *

><p>He listened to the entire thing, start to finish, with a disdainful sneer. Most people wouldn't notice the slight curling of his lip, but Kagome had spent the past year under the man's tutelage. That simple muscle twitch had reduced many a student to tears. And as the coordinator and head chef, she had the most contact with him, the other two deferring to her and making her the official representative for their class.<p>

"A six course meal, based on Irish pub food?" He asked, his opinion evident in his disparaging tone.

"Conner-sensei was beloved by all of the students that were lucky enough to have him as a teacher. It is a memorial to him."

"Do you honestly think you can turn Irish pub food, any pub food for that matter, into fine dining?"

"You said once potatoes were considered peasant food because they were a root."

"Hardly relevant Higurashi," The pale, fair haired man told her.

"I think it is relevant. I wasn't the only one that decided on this Taisho-sama. Everyone in our group is ready for this." She was adamant. More than that, confident.

"You know the consequences if it is inadequate."

"I do. Taste those though, and tell me they're inadequate," Kagome challenged, gesturing to the small pastry box she had brought with her. He opened the box, surprised that instead of a dessert, as most students had brought with their theme proposals, she had brought something else.

He took one and tasted, chewing as he considered it. The meat practically melted on his tongue and for a brief moment, he resented her intrusion on what was a pleasurable experience for him. One of the rare few since he had begun teaching.

"Rabbit?" He finally asked, the morsel gone.

"Yes, sir. Rabbit is very popular in Ireland."

"Are you using any of Conner-sensei's recipes?"

"No sir. Everything we're doing is going to be original." By the rules of the final, everything had to be, or it was an automatic failing grade. And the person to provide the recipe wouldn't be the only one punished. Everyone on the team would fail.

"Is everyone contributing the recipes?"

"Mostly."

"Everyone is supposed to contribute."

"How will you know if they didn't?" She countered. Sesshoumaru finished the first treat and strangled a smile that wanted to escape. It was quite delicious. He tried to figure out if she had been the one to donate the recipe to her classmates.

"If you're all determined, be my guest. I expect a full menu list in two weeks."

"Yes sensei. We'll have it in."

"Don't forget, you have to auction tickets off for this event, the school pays for nothing. Just remember that when you're trying to sell pub food to people that expect a first class experience."

"I will. Enjoy the other hors d' oeuvres." She turned on her heel and exited quickly, her mood as obvious as her sudden spike in temper.

Spunky girl. He leaned back and considered the box. Four more of the little appetizers awaited, each their own distinctive shape. And while he would never admit it to anyone else, the rabbit and mushrooms had wet his palate and demanded he try something more. By the time the door was closed and her footsteps fading down the hall, the box was in his hands and another treat in his mouth. Something with lobster and cream. It melted on his tongue and he savored the taste. Had she cooked it in whiskey?

Irish pub food turned into fine dining. It would be an amazing achievement, if they pulled it off. And it was a big 'if'. He admired her ambition and tenacity if nothing else. The star pupil of the senior chef class, she was good. But he wondered if this was beyond even her capabilities.

It startled him to realize he would enjoy this.

* * *

><p>Hors D' Oeuvres are each supposed to be composed of completely different ingredients, and hint at each of the entrees, and that it's not actually considered a course. Also, according to Mana, they're supposed to be different shapes. His teacher reacted in much the same way when he presented the menu, and he still laughs about proving her wrong.<p>

Review, please? Takes two seconds, and they make us happy.


	2. Bisque

I feel productive today. I planted a tree, got the last of the seedlings transplanted, chased Mana and the dog with hose. And now I'm posting another chapter.

**6 Course Challenge**

**Composition**

**By:** The Hatter Theory and Managarm

**Rated:** K+

**Bisque**

* * *

><p>Everything was going smoothly. Kagome pulled her jacket more tightly around her body to protect herself from the cold. A trial run of the recipes was in order, and she had a week and a half to do them to her satisfaction. The hors d' oeuvres were perfect, and her recipes seemed sound. Sango and Miroku had both helped out with them, but even though everyone had wanted to do an Irish pub night, no one had known of one dish that would help. She didn't mind sharing her recipes, especially if it meant passing the final and graduating.<p>

Now that the recipes had been sorted out, she had to test them, make sure they would be good enough. And the best dishes came from the best ingredients. But did the damn market have to be out of doors? It was freezing!

"Hello, Higurashi," Sesshoumaru said, startling her out of her reverie. Kagome looked up at the stoic chef and smiled wanly. He was not who she wanted to see today. It was already cold enough!

"Hello Taisho-sensei. What are you doing here?" She asked, trying her best to seem civil despite her chattering teeth and dismay at the chef's appearance.

"This is the best market to be found in our city. I came for ingredients. And you?"

"The same. I'm trying out some of the recipes for the final," Kagome admitted.

"How is the menu faring?" He asked. He tried to sound polite, but Kagome knew he was still skeptical about her group's idea.

"Very well, I think anyway. I need another soup, but otherwise it's all under control, I think." He made her nervous. How could he not. He was the Sesshoumaru Taisho, the man with the golden tastebuds and the imagination to match! Rebuking her sudden lack of confidence silently, she began to move away, hoping he wouldn't find her rude for trying to find some shelter in the aisle of stalls.

"What is the recipe you have?" He asked.

"A butternut squash bisque."

"If you are still doing an irish pub theme, perhaps a potato bisque," He suggested.

"I'm worried about having the potato repeat too many times on the menu." Not that it didn't appear half a dozen times, but she had found a way around it. At least she hoped.

"You only need worry if it repeats anywhere in the same course."

"I do, but they're so different it won't matter."

"Hn. I have a recipe for potato bisque, if you would like it. It's quite good."

"I thought we had to make all of our own recipes?" Kagome questioned, staring at her professor as if he had grown another head. He was never nice. And certainly not helpful. Did he think so little of her idea that he was willing to help her out? Was the idea really that bad? Or was he trying to trip her up? Maybe he wanted her to fail. Out of all of the students he taught, she had never once backed down from an idea, even if it turned into a disaster.

Also, he had never made her cry, and she was sure that somewhere on his personal lesson plans, there was a checklist of every student he had brought to tears. Or forced into a nervous breakdown. Maybe he had a vendetta against her for it.

"The other professors are allowing the use of some of their recipes. And it's only for a bisque, not an entree."

"I would be honored," Kagome said, hoping she wasn't laying it on too thick. The recipe could be just what she needed to complete the menu. And any recipe from Taisho was bound to be amazing. She just hoped it didn't overshadow the rest of the meal. She wasn't sure if she could handle a blow like that.

"I don't have a pen, but I can point out the ingredients you'll need here," He told her. Kagome nodded and followed him, watching him closely. Demanding, cold, and strict he might be. But he was also one of the top chefs in the country and he had served diplomats, royalty, even a US president. She was a mere student, she knew that, and hoped to learn whatever she could to improve her skills.

Watching him, however, proved to teach her something besides how to pick ingredients. It taught her about the man. He picked up various vegetables and fruits, sniffing them delicately, his face, normally expressionless, giving away his thoughts. He seemed to savor the scent of each piece he picked up, as if inhaling the scent gave him the taste of the full dish.

She picked ingredients out as he pointed them out to her. Though initially cautious, hoping she wouldn't pick something that was less than perfect and embarrass herself, she followed. After lagging behind him twice, she gave up on caution, and went with her normal method. He seemed to appreciate her own style, as strange as it was.

When they got to the herb section, she saw him smile. Not a smirk. Nothing sarcastic or cutting. A true smile. Completely unlike his normal, cold, indifferent self. The transformation was amazing, and she could understand why so many of the other students, all the women and a fair amount of the men, thought he was beautiful. Cold amber eyes became a warm, rich cognac, and she had the sudden urge for a glass.

_Damn cold is messing with my head! _

"These are the best for using as a garnish on the soup. But these," He pointed out to another herb, pausing. Kagome watched, awed as he took a deep whiff of a bundle, obviously pleased. "These are amazing for cheese. If you get a soft cheese, brie is best, and mix a few sprigs of this, it makes it just a little sweet, but not overly so."

"I had never thought of that," Kagome admitted, taking a bundle and taking a delicate sniff. It did smell just the slightest bit sweet, although barely there. She took a sprig and popped it in her mouth, chewing thoughtfully. It hinted at sweet, but there. Subtle. Rich. "It would taste good with cranberry bread," She thought out loud, then looked up, embarrassed, at the professor. "Sorry, sometimes I talk to myself out loud."

"So it would. And what wine would you pair with them?" He demanded, his gazed amused, but not mocking, completely ignoring her apology.

"An apple ice wine."

"You have all the makings of a good chef," He told her. Floored, Kagome only blushed. He never complimented anyone. Anyone! Briefly she wondered if Sesshoumaru had a robot he sent to do his shopping, or a clone. Had to be a clone, the robot's tastebuds wouldn't be on par with his.

"That is why I decided to go to the academy," She told him, trying to get over the intense heat in her face.

"No, the academy shows you if you have the aptitude for it, and what level you are at. Experience is what makes you a chef," He finished. "Now, you know how to make a bisque, correct?"

"Yes sir, they taught-"

"Ignore what they taught you. Make it how you want to make it. Technical skills only get you so far."

"Then you won't mind if I change your recipe?" Kagome asked, seeing if she could push him. Really, she had the perfect way to make it fit in with the theme...

"Hn. Good afternoon," He said, suddenly his former, reserved, colder self. Kagome stared as he made his way to the counter to pay for the items in his basket. Was he mad that she wanted to change the recipe?

_'At least he's not a clone.'_

But she could have sworn, when he passed by her again, that she saw the faintest glimmer of approval in those gold eyes.

She paused at a liquor store on her way home and splurged on a good bottle of the french brandy. The Moyet was more expensive than others, but there was something about the color as the light had hit it.

Hours later, she stared at the bowl of potato bisque. It was amazing. The texture was just right, and the garnish was good for it. Small slivers of fried cheddar, barely breaded lay next to the garnish. Perfect.

She savored to spoonful. And the next, and the next. Heat seeped into her, warming her through. Soon the cold of the market was gone, and the only memory that remained was the strange moment, as if outside of time, where she had seen the real chef and not the teacher. When the bowl was finished, she allowed herself to pour a small glass of the cognac and swirled it in the light. It looked warm.

_'Maybe Taisho isn't so bad after all,' _She thought, enjoying a sip.

* * *

><p>So Mana says it isn't cognac if it isn't from Cognac, France. The same goes for champagne, and I'm inclined to agree with him. That being said, please review, it makes us happy.<p> 


	3. Intermezzo

A/N: Sorry this took so long.I'm about 160 pages into a new story (bare bones at this point, but shaping up to be an awesome fic). My muses are fond of hijacking my brain. I also got a new clay to work with and got a little obsessive with that, and...well...Emerald Knights came out...and it's Nathan Fillon voicing Hal Jordan...Umm...Distracted...Nathan Fillon...-Ahem-Well, anywho... Here's the intermezzo.

**6 Course Challenge**

**Composition**

**By:** The Hatter Theory and Managarm

**Rated**: K+

**Intermezzo**

**Disclaimer:** I'm just taking characters out of their normal atmosphere and having a little fun while trying to entertain people. Don't sue, please?

* * *

><p>"I say strawberry," Miroku argued, his arms folded across his chest. Sango stood, hands on her hips in angry fists as she and her on again off again boyfriend squared off over fruit.<p>

"Raspberry," She snapped, her eyes flashing angrily.

"Strawberry. It's perfect."

"Raspberry is better known for cleansing the palate."

Everyone else was gone. Kagome had agreed the commons room was perfect as a meeting place for her group to go over recipes. Once the hors d' oeuvres and bisques had been covered and perfected, they had moved on to the intermezzo. And everyone had thrown their hands up in despair and left Kagome to referee the angry couple.

_They're going to give me an ulcer._

And wouldn't that be great? A chef with stomach ulcers. The couple were so focused on their own argument they hadn't even given Kagome a chance to add her own opinion.

"Strawberry."

"Raspberry."

"Strawberry!"

"Raspberry!" Sango shouted, finally giving in to her anger.

"Both of you, this is ridiculous! We're doing blackberry. I did some research and blackberries are more popular than strawberries or raspberries. Now go to the apartment and figure this out. I can't deal with you two arguing with the final this close!" Kagome shouted, scaring the other two students. Kagome never shouted. Ever.

"Alright. Is the menu ready for Taisho-sama?" Miroku asked.

"He's not here, you don't have to suck up," Sango snarled. Kagome made a frustrated noise and pinched the bridge of her nose. Counting to ten, she inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly.

"Everything is ready. Out. Now." It was a command, another thing _their_ Kagome never did. But she was not currently _their_ Kagome. She was _Chef_ Kagome. And Chef Kagome scared them almost as much as Chef Sesshoumaru, albeit for different reasons.

Both students rushed out, eager to escape their friends anger.

Kagome put her notes in the giant binder she had purchased for the sole purpose of this one dinner. Briefly she wondered if she really did have it in her, to be a chef that is. Was it always so stressful? Once packed, she strode down the hall, Taisho's office looming in the distance.

A student suddenly emerged, looking terrified as he darted out of the room like a rabbit, intent on escape. Tears were shining in his eyes, and Kagome tried not to flinch when his eyes found hers.

"I'd give him a few minutes," The student said, rushing past her with quick, uneven steps, gasping for air as if trying to stave off sobbing.

Sighing, knowing it was now or never, even if he was in a bad mood, she knocked on the office door.

"Yes?" She heard. Not angry. Quiet. Cold. Normal.

Maybe.

"I have the menu for my group to present," Kagome offered as she stepped in, looking at the floor. How was it she suddenly felt so shy around the chef? Images of the man sweeping through the fresh market, smiling, flashed behind her blinking lids. That was not the man sitting at the desk, contemplating the notes before him, each it's own separate stack. Each seeming to earn a scornful glance as his eyes lit on it.

"Let me see it. And sit, this might take a few minutes."

She gave him the binder and sat, watching his face for any expression, disappointment or approval, anything. As always, his face was a stoic as ever, making her stomach feel hollow. He made notes on his own sheet of paper, a new stack. Kagome prayed it wasn't anything negative.

"What are you going for with the lamb?" He asked finally, breaking the silence and startling Kagome from her reverie.

"A deconstructed shepard's pie." Another note.

"And what is rhubarb fool?"

"A sort of crumble cake. It's a traditional irish dessert. Since it's for winter, we thought it would be a better idea for something heavy instead of light." And that had been an agonizing decision. Another notation on the paper, and the hollowness in her stomach was replaced with sheer agony. Maybe she was giving herself an ulcer.

"I didn't think you'd be able to do it, but it seems you've managed to piece together a decent menu," He admitted after several tense moments. "Certainly better than some of the others presented to me today. Have you tried all of the recipes?"

"Yes, a few still need fine tuning, but I'm positive they'll be ready by the big night," Kagome told him, smiling brightly, forcing herself so he wouldn't throw her out. Inwardly she was fuming. Decent? Just decent? She had sacrificed several nights worth of sleep for that menu!

"See that they are. Who is presenting the menu for the auction?" The sudden change of gears knocked her anger down a few notches. But only a few.

"Miroku. He's got the gift, certainly better than Sango or I."

"The gift?" A delicate, silver eyebrow was raised in question and Kagome chuckled, thinking of Miroku.

"He can get people to agree to anything."

"He seems your best option then. Well, there's a three day weekend coming, so that should give you some time to fine tune anything that needs worked out. You may go."

"Thank you Taisho-sensei," Kagome said, grabbing her binder and turning to leave. When her hand touched the knob, she paused and turned back.

"Taisho-sensei?"

"Hn?" He asked, not even looking up from his notes.

"Why did you decide to teach here?" It was a personal question, but an obvious one, The man had his own restaurant, and obviously despised his students. And from the looks he was giving the stacks on his desk, he hated the paperwork.

"That is none of your business." His tone was biting and cold, and Kagome fled before she could even think to apologize.

* * *

><p>AN: So Mana has been awesome about the menu part. In the process, I managed to talk him into making some stuff. Because I am incredibly lucky. Especially since cooking is beyond me. I love chemistry, and I've tried to apply it to cooking, but it doesn't work. I've set boiled eggs on fire. But I can bake up a storm. (Oh, never confuse a chef with a baker...Mana's face got this really interesting shade of red when I assumed he could bake because he went to chef school...)

Hope you enjoyed, as always, please review, they make us happy.


	4. Entree

A/N; Sorry this took so long. I'm over 230 pages into the new story, and about 2/3 of the way through it, I think anyway. My computer is on the fritz, so I might have to do a system restore soon. Luckily all the writings are backed up to an external. I lost over 20 gigs of writing a few years ago (pretty much the entirety of everything I ever wrote on one) and learned my lesson. Anywho, here it is. Short and sweet.

**6 Course Challenge**

**Composition**

**By:** The Hatter Theory and Managarm

**Rated:** K+ (mild language)

**Entree**

"Why can't we go out to eat?" Inu Yasha whined as Kagome arranged the food on the plate in front of her. "There's this awesome ramen stand just down the road," He started. Kagome tuned him out, trying to figure out the perfect placement.

Five minutes later and a beautiful plate (well, the food anyway) stared back at her, the essence of fine dining in the middle of her very obviously student apartment. Even on her cheap plate it looked amazing.

"Inu Yasha, try this," Kagome said, setting the plate in front of him. When he dug in, completely ignoring everything, from presentation to taste, Kagome wanted to bang her head onto the table and scream. How could someone lack that many tastebuds without smoking or drinking soda 24/7? Did ramen anesthetize them?

"It's really good, 'Gome, what is it?" He asked, his mouth full as he shoveled food in. Kagome wondered if he was just trying to make her feel better.

"Lamb, with scalloped potatoes and veggies. Do you think it'll be okay for the big dinner?" She asked, watching him wolf down the rest of the food.

"Yeah, it''l be great. But the portions are too small. Why do they try to starve you after charging you so much for a plate?" He was completely unaware of the sauce -which had taken three days to perfect- that was smeared on the corner of his mouth.

"Because it's set up in courses, and because it takes forever to make." Her half desperate half angry tone wasn't getting through to him, obviously. He was licking the fork clean and smiling widely.

"I'm still hungry, let's go get some ramen."

She thought she was doing very well by not killing him.

* * *

><p>"Hojo, this is really awesome of you, you have no idea how hard it's been to find another taste tester, everyone seems so busy right now," Kagome said, setting the plate down on the table. Her high school friend smiled at her warmly before picking up his fork.<p>

"Well, I'm not a food critic, but I know good food, and you've always been an amazing chef," Hojo told her before taking an almost dainty bite of the baked parcel. Kagome felt her ego swelling when his face lit up and he began digging into the plate, albeit far more slowly than Inu Yasha had. He savored each bite, and Kagome wanted to melt. Finally someone outside of the culinary school that could appreciate her efforts! If she wasn't obsessed with food and her own dreams, marrying him might have been an option, she was so grateful.

"What's in this, it's amazing," Hojo asked, taking a small sip of the wine she had provided.

"Dried tomatos, gouda, courgette, and some pine kernals, and thank you. It was hard figuring out the vegetarian dish for Irish food," Kagome informed him, smiling until she noticed the arrested expression on the man's face.

"Pine kernals?"

"Ye-es," She said, her stomach beginning to have that strange sensation of bottoming out.

"I need to get to the hospital, I'm allergic!" He cried, standing up so quickly the chair overturned. Kagome tried following, but he was out of her front door and in his car before she could get in with him.

_Wonderful_.

* * *

><p>"Kouga, I'm trying to test out this recipe, not watch a movie," Kagome snapped, irritated.<em> 'How the mighty have fallen,'<em> she inwardly lamented as she tried to ignore the obvious come-ons of the erstwhile bad boy. Really, there hadn't been any other choice unless she wanted to taste test it herself, although she had serious misgivings about inviting the guy that constantly offered to marry her into her home. He hadn't even known where she lived before this.

"But it's gotta cook right? Why can't we watch a movie while it cooks?"

"Because I have to watch it!" She snapped, suddenly tired of the whining and cajoling she had been subjected to all evening.

"Fine!" He shouted, suddenly as angry as she. Kagome watched him storm out of the kitchen and listened to the front door slam, rattling the walls of her apartment. The kung fu movie in the background taunted her mercilessly by suddenly screaming 'Failure!'.

"Who says we can't taste test our own food anyway," Kagome pouted, staring at the organized chaos taking place on her stove. Only a few more days to go before the big day, and so far her entrees had been snubbed for ramen, run from in horror, and now completely ignored.

Maybe Taisho was right, it was impossible.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Please review!<p> 


	5. Fruit and Cheese

**6 Course Challenge**

**Composition**

**By:** The Hatter Theory and Managarm

**Rated:** K+ (mild language)

**Fruit and Cheese**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Mana doesn't own anything. Except recipes. Two steamer trunks full of them. (envy me, I'm spoiled)

* * *

><p>"Higurashi, I would like to congratulate you," Sesshoumaru said, staring down at her. Kagome wiped her forehead with a paper towel, winded from her night in the kitchen.<p>

"Thank you Taisho-sensei."

"The critics were very impressed."

"Critics?" Kagome asked, nausea suddenly rolling around in the pit of her stomach. What critics?

"We didn't inform anyone, and I trust you will not tell the next two groups about the food critics that have been coming to every dinner."

"I should hit you with the pan, but I don't think I have the energy. Is it always like this?" Kagome asked.

"Like what?"

"Chaos."

"Normally you're not cooking for close to three hundred people, but it will always be busy in a kitchen."

"Do you think we'll pass?" Kagome finally asked, afraid of the answer she would receive.

"I know you will. Why haven't you left? Everyone else is gone."

"I guess I'm too wired to go home to an empty apartment right now," She hedged.

"You're a terrible liar."

Kagome laughed and guiltily pulled the bottle of wine from beneath the counter. She had been planning on a celebratory glass or two with some of the leftovers to congratulate herself on keeping the whole kitchen running smoothly. It had been a lot harder than she had anticipated.

"Let me guess, you wanted to enjoy the fruits of your labors?"

"Yeah. Everyone else decided to go do their own thing, and Sango and Miroku are having some couple time, and there were a few extra bottles, and we even had some of that cheese and cranberry bread left."

"Well, I won't report this if you share. I haven't actually had a chance to taste this combination, or anything for that matter, although everyone seemed very impressed."

They both worked at the counter, Kagome quickly cutting off sections of the cheese and cranberry bread, Sesshoumaru pouring some of the chilled apple wine. Both arranged themselves across from one another, the plate between them as Kagome rattled on about everything that had happened in the past few weeks.

"Hospitalized, from your food?" Sesshoumaru laughed, sipping the sweet wine. Truly a magnificent course, all the better for it's simplicity.

"He's allergic to pine kernals. Can you believe it? And then Kouga, we didn't even make it to the food, he stormed out because I had to make sure the oyster sauce didn't scald. I was really worried everything was going to go downhill, you know? I mean, Inu Yasha snubbed my food for ramen! Ramen! I can't even begin to tell you how mortifying that was."

"Inu Yasha has the taste buds of a five year old," Sesshoumaru sighed, staring down at the almost empty glass of wine. Surely another wouldn't hurt.

"Yeah, I know-wait, how do you know him?"

"He is my half brother, and no, we're not close." He was trying to admire the color if the wine as it filled the glass and ignoring the mental flinch at the thought of his half-brother being a taste tester for anything.

"I'm sorry, I seem to bring up bad topics any time I'm around you," Kagome sighed, slightly tipsy from the second almost empty glass of wine.

"It's quite alright. And I teach here because Totosai asked me too. The school was having problems catching the interest of investors, and he hoped me teaching here for a year would spark some revenue."

Kagome started, almost falling out her chair when she realized he was, in his way, apologizing for his cold words when she had presented him the menu.

"Will you continue?"

"No, I miss my own kitchen, my own rules. I'm not a teacher."

"I suppose not," Kagome said, halfing the last piece of the cranberry walnut bread and offering him the piece on a fork, too tipsy to realize what she had done until the fork was in front of his face. Blushing, she tried to lower it, stopping when his hand caught her wrist and kept it still as he ate the bite, staring at her the whole time.

His hand stayed around her wrist for a moment longer, the calluses from a million burns and tiny cuts rubbing her skin gently, his strong hand holding her wrist more delicately than the stem of the wine glass.

"Exquisite."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** In real life, this course did not go so well. Mana still complains about the stinky foot cheese that was ordered to go with the cranberry bread and a wine they had to fight for (apple ice wine...ice wines are yummy and super sweet and really, really expensive).

There's been a bit going on in the real world, and I think this chapter suffered because of it. I'm doing some late transplanting for the gardens (seeds got started rather late this year) and the new Alice game is out, and I've been waiting for this sequel since I finished the last game oh...wow. Almost 10 years (I feel old). Plus my brain has been commandeered by the two giggling beasts I call muses that are determined to get me to finish the other story (already around 300 pages and no end in sight). So please forgive me if this chapter was lacking.


	6. Dessert

**A/N:** The final shot. Thank you to everyone that faved this or reviewed or sent pms with advice. This was an experiment to try my hand at one shots. It's been fun. It's kept me from going crazy and marrying my brain to the wall with a wine bottle. (My computer almost died in a fiery ball of fail due to a worm that evaded malware bytes) I hope you enjoy!**  
><strong>

**6 Course Challenge**

**Composition**

**By:** The Hatter Theory and Managarm

**Rated**: K+

**Dessert**

**Disclaimer:** This is a fanwork, and I'm not making a dime.

* * *

><p>Since graduation, Kagome had been job hunting. Student loans suddenly needed to be paid, and deities knew she had more than her fair share, and they didn't care that she'd graduated right before Christmas. But getting her degree had been the best Christmas present she'd ever gotten, even if Taisho had been the one to give it to her. Her mother and grandfather had been so proud of her, and her brother had been too, beneath the constant teasing.<p>

The market was cold, and as a result few people had ventured out into the weather. A few lone stragglers were bent over fresh produce or meats, some eying them, checking for anything amiss, others taking the time to inhale the scents of imported fruits.

"What are you cooking tonight?" A baritone voice asked from behind her. Kagome jumped, holding her hand to her chest as she turned, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"Taisho-sensei," She began.

"Sesshoumaru," He corrected. "Didn't you graduate?" He asked, smirking down at her. Graduate? He had to know she graduated, she was the first in her class! He watched her make her speech and presented her with the diploma!

"Sesshoumaru then," Kagome sighed, her pulse finally slowing. "And I don't know yet."

"Are you still sick of the menu you created?" He looked truly, honestly curious, although she had no idea why.

"No, I was never really sick of it to begin with."

"I'll make you a deal, you use a few of your recipes, and I don't doubt a majority of them were yours, and I'll use a couple of mine, and we'll trade dinner."

Kagome brain stuttered to a halt, trying to figure out if he was being serious. Would it be inappropriate now that she had graduated? Would it be inappropriate since he had been her teacher? But neither of them were at the school anymore. Was he offering dinner to her as a fellow chef, or as a former student? A potential friend even? Did that make a difference?

"I never got a chance to try anything besides the hor d' oeuvres and the fruit and cheese course. I was rather curious about a few of the dishes created."

"Okay, what did you do with Taisho, because you're nothing like the chef." She was pleased to note that he had the grace to forgo the pretense of being surprised, or even mildly offended. Instead, she almost dropped her groceries when she heard him chuckle.

"You are no longer a student, especially not my student. Now you are a fellow chef, and one I respect."

Several minutes passed in silence before Kagome extended her free hand. He took it and she smiled.

"Deal. Anything in particular you wanted to try?"

"I would like to see what you did with the bisque, and the duck seemed to be a favorite."

"I think I can do that. Anything else?"

"Leave those up to me."

"I'll need to visit a few more stores for everything," Kagome started.

"Meet me back here in an hour, I have to find a few things as well. And then I'll take you to my kitchen," He commanded gently before he began walking away.

Men had offered to take her to the movies, to bed, to heaven, and even to the altar. But none of those offers had sounded as remotely enticing as going to his kitchen.

* * *

><p>"You know what I'm making, why won't you tell me?" Kagome whined as she stirred the bisque. Upon arriving at his home, she had been slightly intimidated. Everything looked so clean and polished. Lots of glass and steel furniture, everything with it's own highly modern look. She still lived in her small apartment filled with thrift store salvages and band posters.<p>

But every misgiving had faded when he had directed her to the kitchen. Professional, but with a well loved quality she could practically feel. She could tell he spent most of his time in it. A huge fridge filled to the brim with fresh ingredients, two stove and oven combos, and a steel island of such size she wanted to weep. Her fingers traced the giant breadboard in awe.

It was her dream kitchen.

"It would spoil the surprise. Now take care of that bisque, or it'll burn."

"You're not my teacher anymore, Sesshoumaru, so stop bossing me around," She demanded boldly, turning her head to stick her tongue out at him.

"You're right, I'm not, and you'd do well to remember that. But you are currently in a senior chef's kitchen, and in case you didn't pick up on it during your internship, that is a whole new set of protocols," He chuckled, checking in the first oven, peeking inside. He made a satisfied noise and pulled the pan from the oven and set it on the island. Kagome tried to turn around and a strange sound akin to a growl rumbled from his direction, stopping her in midturn.

She stirred the bisque and tasted it, deciding that it had reached the ideal temperature and consistency. Spooning it into two bowls, she added the fried cheese and carefully placed the garnish. She was about to turn when a warm hand clamped over her eyes and a delicious scent wafted under her nose.

"Try it, and just enjoy," He commanded. She obeyed, savoring the textures and tastes of the different ingredients. His hand disappeared, but her eyes were closed as she simply enjoyed the treat instead of picking it apart as she chewed.

"It's amazing," She said, finally opening her eyes.

"Thank you. Now, the bisque," He commanded, rougher than it had been before.

They both sat on kitchen stools, enjoying the silence as they both appreciated the recipe. Occasionally he would make an appreciative humming noise, sometimes she would sigh, infatuated with her own recipe.

"You know, I couldn't tell you then, but I'm very pleased you decided to change my recipe," He finally said as he finished the bowl off, taking hers from her and putting them in the sink.

"Why? You seemed sort of angry."

"I wasn't. Instead of taking my recipe and claiming it, you made it yours. And from what I just tasted, you made it completely your own. Here, this is one of my intermezzos," He told her, offering her a small bowl he had set to the side. Kagome saw that he had let the sorbet to soften a bit, and tasted it, curious what it could be.

"Ginger and peach?" She asked, an inquisitive brow raised.

"Indeed. Is that a problem?"

"No, just not something I would have expected from you."

She finished the sorbet and was cut off from complimenting it by the dinging of the second oven. The duck was done, and she rushed to set the plates up. Once satisfied, she looked at them with a smile. And then anxiety hit.

Suddenly she felt like a student at her first exam again. Setting the plate down in front of him, she felt like a rank amateur. How could she think her food would be on par with anything he would enjoy? Too nervous to eat, she picked at her food, staring down at the plate.

"This is superb," He said. "Did something put you off of your appetite? Not my sorbet, I hope," He asked, his tone forcing her to look up.

"I just feel silly," She admitted.

"Don't, this is delicious, and one of the best dishes I've had this year."

"You've been teaching students all year," She grumbled.

"If you insist on sulking, you'll have to leave. I refuse to let you sour my disposition. I have not confined myself to the attempts of students alone, don't try to fool yourself and don't insult my taste," He rumbled, eyes narrowed..

"Oh," She mumbled, suddenly shy. Even if it was in a roundabout way, and he was chastising her as he did it, he had complimented her cooking. Able to eat again, content in the silence, they both polished off their plates, sipping the wine she had picked in lieu of the wine ordered specifically for the meal.

By the time he put the fruit and cheese in front of her, gouda and strawberries, her favorite, they were talking again, more comfortable around one another than they had been before.

"So you're leaving the school after the spring term?" She asked, biting neatly into a strawberry.

"I am. Totosai said there has been an influx of both students and investors. It should be enough. And my saute chef is more than ready for me to come back. What about you, have you found a job yet?"

"I've been trying, I don't know why it's so difficult," She muttered. "I graduated top of my class and I've got enough recipes to make anyone more than willing to hire me. The only place that's even acknowledged my skills is where I did my internship, and they can't afford to take on anyone else."

"There's an opening for a swing chef at my restaurant," He offered. "You'd have to prove yourself to my saute chef, he's the one who acts as my executive while I'm away. But you can have a shot at it if you'd like."

"Why are you being nice to me?" She demanded. "When I was still in school I could have sworn you were trying to get me to have a nervous breakdown."

"First of all, I treated everyone the same, and not even you can object. Being a professional chef is work, and it never stops being work, especially if you want to succeed. Not everyone that comes through the school has the ability to achieve their dream of owning their own restaurant or bakery. Most will be lucky to end up as cruise chefs or some other such travesty. It is my duty to make them rise to the occasion, if they can, and to help them realize how hard it truly is."

"By being a jerk?" She demanded.

"Yes. When you apply for swing chef, Tono is likely to make you cry. He does it to everyone, and he is second only to me. He wants the restaurant to succeed as much as I do. Eventually, if you work out, he might be nice to you, provided it's not during lunch or dinner. And I'm being nice for several reasons. You were the only one who didn't bow to my will. You showed your own initiative and pursued your ideas. You even accepted your mistakes, which is impressive. And I was in the kitchen the night of your final. I saw a capable person in full control of her surroundings. Also very impressive given the circumstances."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She growled, feeling insulted despite the plethora of compliments the normally quiet man was offering.

"You were handling over a dozen nervous students that could have easily destroyed the meal. By keeping everything running smoothly, you proved that you can take it."

"So you're being nice because I'm showing potential as a great chef?" She asked, raising a brow.

"And because you're one of four women in your graduating class."

"I don't want extra help just because I'm female!" She snapped hotly, angry at his confession. "I can cook just as well, if not better, than anyone I graduated with. I'm not some damsel-"

"I know you're not. But every restaurant you talk to will almost certainly be owned by a male, or a male will be the master chef there. And you were lucky to intern with someone who was understanding, but unlucky in that they didn't warn you. Professional kitchens are still considered very much a man's world. Very few are willing to hire women."

The thought sobered Kagome and she fiddled with the stem of her wineglass, buying time to think of something, anything to say. It was a given, that men ruled the world of chefs. But it hadn't really sunk in until he had confronted her.

"So you're offering me a job out of pity?" She mumbled.

"No. If it was pity I'd offer it to your friend, the man who held the auction. Silver tongued he may be, future chef he is not."

"He's not so bad. Sango is better though. He'll probably help her open up her own place, if they stop arguing long enough," She chuckled. "Well, I'll give it a shot. Loans are loans, and they don't care how they're paid."

"A wise observation. You have a bright future ahead of you, if you tough it out. It's not easy," He repeated as he took another sip of wine. Kagome could tell from his words that his own experiences were coming to mind as he said it.

"I'm sorry," She finally mumbled from behind the mouth of her wineglass.

"For what?"

"For thinking you were such a jerk. You're actually pretty nice." He answered by tipping his glass and finishing it, and she followed suit. He began refilling them and Kagome laughed.

"Who gets dish duty?" She asked, surveying the multitude of dishes and glasses they'd gone through.

"I'll get them in the morning," He replied in an offhand manner. Amazed, she realized he was truly relaxed as he leaned back and enjoyed the glass of wine. For once she could actually understand why the girls at the school had fallen all over themselves to impress him. He began telling her about his restaurant, and she only half listened as she drank in the sight of him, hiding her glances behind the wine glass. Eventually he moved from the island and disappeared behind her.

"What are you doing?" Kagome demanded, trying to turn as she sipped her wine. Her eyes were bright and her cheeks flush from laughing at kitchen anecdotes of his own employees, people he called his friends. She wondered if perhaps they'd become friends in time.

"Turn back to the island, or I'll let this go to waste," He commanded, his tone full of mock anger. She turned obediently, savoring the mix of the strawberries and wine combined with the easy camaraderie she had built with him. She wondered if it was just working beside him in the kitchen, the meal, or even mutual respect that had bridged the gap. Certainly she hadn't imagined this when he had invited her to cook with him.

When he finally stopped moving, she tried turning again, but was stopped when a rolled cloth napkin was tied over her eyes, blocking everything from sight.

"Is this really necessary?" She laughed, smiling despite herself. He was acting entirely unlike the chef she knew and more like the man she had glimpsed in the market.

"Perhaps."

A spoon brushed against her lips, and she opened them, unsure what to expect. The cold shocked her tongue, then the tangy taste of black cherries washed over her tastebuds. A humming noise built up in her throat and vibrated around the spoon as it was pulled from her mouth.

"Wine?" He asked when she had swallowed, the cold sliding down her throat pleasantly.

"Please."

She was expecting the glass to be brought to her lips, but his pressed against hers gently, surprisingly full and firm. Her lips opened, although she wasn't sure if it was from surprise or instinct. The sweet dessert wine tasted different this way, although she knew the myriad of reasons why it would, all of them escaped her.

When he finally pulled back, her hands came up to remove the make shift blindfold.

"I'm sorry," He began, the blindfold laying on the table, forgotten.

"Was that why you offered me a job?" She asked.

"No, but I shouldn't have-"

"No," She cut in, surprised by her own answer. He was her future employer, perhaps the only person in the world that was as inappropriate to kiss as a teacher.

"No?"

"I was nice and let you enjoy my cooking, you're going to be nice and let me enjoy that."

"Are you sure you enjoyed it?"

It was strange to see him feeling visibly awkward.

"That was the perhaps the best dessert I've ever had, but I'm not sure," She teased, apathetic to the fact that she was acting much bolder than she ever would have before. "Either way, I'm not about to let some fancy chef mess it up for me."

He seemed at a loss, and she couldn't help but do an internal victory dance. Concealing her inner glee, she picked up the spoon and offered him a taste of his dessert. Like the night of her big dinner, his eyes locked with hers as he allowed her to tilt the spoon. She saw him swallow and pulled the spoon back.

Taking the glass of wine, she sipped, keeping it in her mouth. She cursed his amazing height and her lack of it, wishing she could just grow a few inches spontaneously. But he moved to kiss her, and she forgot any misgivings about height as she gave him the wine.

When the wine was gone, they continued kissing.

And when they eventually had to break apart, both were smiling and breathing deeply, trying to restore oxygen to their systems.

"Best dessert ever," She sighed, leaning into him.

"We haven't finished yet."

It didn't matter if he was referring to the chilled soup and the forgotten sago mousse or his lips trailing a line of kisses on the line of her jaw.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh gods, I'm sorry, I truly am. I made the mistake of personifying my muses at a young age and I'm suffering for it now. (Coincidentally, did you know that when they're really determined, they can make you choose between cuddle time and sleep? Or that they can possess cans of energy drink and make them roll towards you? Yeah, I didn't either.) I've been working on a new SessKag story and it's around 200,000 words now, and the end is - well, I can see it, somewhere in the distance. I've got some other shorts and whatnot I'll post while I'm working on finishing it and editing it. This was an experiment with shorts, and I can safely say I need more practice at them. A lot more. I'm probably going to come back when I feel more confident that I can edit and write something better out of this as a series of shorts. Thank you all for your patience and kind reviews.

Lehit,

Mana and Hatter

PS-Never...ever...call a chef a cook. It's the one thing I've done to (almost) get a night on the couch. ;p


End file.
